


Turtles

by AzzureThunder, Sumariajane



Series: A Softer World [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Most of the time, alex is an ass, but he means well, google translate russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a compliment in our culture." ~ "I am never believing anything you say again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtles

It took long hours of practice, of Ovechkin convincing Sid that he needed to say this to Gino's brother, that it was cute and vitally important. The even he had said it to Gino's brother, that it was something Russian's did. Eventually Alex was satisfied with his pronunciation, and his inflection, and when Gino's whole family came around the next day, Alex nudged Sid's side gently once the younger Russian had left the room with his father to finish the grilling. 

Sid was so scared of messing the saying up. Alex and he had been practicing for weeks because Alex giggled so hard the first time Sid was positive he was never going to get it right. Sid was shaking and when he got over to Denis he kind of froze, the older of the Makin’s giving him a questioning look. "Vash brat govorit, chto ya ocharovatel'ny kak zvuk cherepakhi imeyushchiye seks s obuv'yu" Sid says quickly, pretty sure he said it wrong and Denis blinks a few times before saying "Say again." and Sidney says it slower, his heart racing that he messed it up.

Denis nods slowly, a blush on his face as he raises an eyebrow, "I . . .why tell me this?" He asks, and shoots a glare at his mother who is barely holding back a laugh, until she glances at Alex who is bright red and ready to burst from laughter. They both catch the other's eye and can no longer hold it in, their chuckles and giggles bubbling over, the high five across the couch even more suspicious. The older Malkin brother shakes his head and pats Sid on the shoulder, "Never again." He says but with a small smile.

Sid looks between all the Russians before glaring at Alex and storming out of the room and into the living room when Gino had just come back into the room. Gino gives Sid a questioning look and looks at the door to the kitchen. Gino sits down next to Sid knowing his angry and frustrated look. "What happen? Alex tease for ass again? You know he like it even if tease." Sid shakes his head and sighs. "Alex told me I have to say something to your brother, a compliment in Russian culture and I... I messed it up..." Geno looks confused and asks what he had to say; maybe he could figure it out and fix it. "Vash brat govorit, chto ya ocharovatel'ny kak zvuk cherepakhi imeyushchiye seks s obuv'yu" he says slowly getting the pronunciation correct.

The Russian forward blushes and shakes his head, "You pronounce fine. But Alex tease be awful dick. I go punch him." HE says giving his Canadian a hug, "And my family make fun. What you say . . ." HE blushes and shrugs, "You don't want to know. But it not a compliment." He says into his captain's hair before standing up. "I go punch now." 

Sid watches as Gino goes into the kitchen and punches Alex as hard as he can in the shoulder, yelling at him loudly in Russian. Gino's mom giggles even more at the situation. Mama Malkin does manage to stop giggling long enough to wrap Sidney into a big hug. "Cute. Both love very much. Sanja show stupid." she says and Sid lets the still giggling women hug him.

The capital rubs his shoulder looking over at Sid, "Not think you get upset. Sorry not think through." He says, hanging his head some, as the eldest Malkin comes in with the food. Gino helps his father and pats Sid on the back, "Sanja sleep on couch. And not eat with us. Good?" He asks, knowing the rules of the house, is whoever got hurt gets to decide the punishment. If it comes to that.

Sid smiles and leans close to Gino's ear and whispers in the Russian's ear what he thinks the punishment should be and the Russian lets out a booming laugh and nods. "Like Sid punishment better but think both best." Alex gives them a questioning look and goes white when he realizes he knows that the punishment has to do with sex. "Seed, nooo I be good, not tell say thing again. Pleeease?" He all but begs. Sid just shakes his head "Tell me what I said and I might not have that punishment too..."

Alex flushes and looks to Gino for help, but the younger Russian shakes his head smirking, "You make grave and sleep you must." he nods and Sid giggles behind him. The capital's captain shakes his head and sighs, "Fine." He grumbles and leans close to Sid's ear, whispering, "Your brother says I sound like an adorable turtle having sex with shoes." He leans away and pouts knowing Sid will probably tack on another punishment instead of taking one away.

Sid turns bright red and punches the older Russian in the chest, tears threatening to spill. "YOU TOLD ME IT WAS A COMPLIMENT IN YOUR CULTURE YOU BASTARD!" He yells before rushing out of the room and into the bedroom the three of them were sharing. Sid had never been as embarrassed as he was at that moment. Mama Malkin comes in the room not long after and sits down next to Sidney on the bed and just wraps an arm around him. "Sanja stupid." She says before standing up and walking out of the room.

Gino comes in a few minutes later and wraps his arms around Sid's smaller frame, nuzzling his neck, "Sanja, is ass. We come up wonder ways to punish, Da? He never do this again." He says with his tone happy and teasing, but in a much more serious tone, and cuddles closer, "He not mean to make upset, but we still punish. He love you." He says, whispering into the Captain's hair. 

Sidney nods knowing Alex's weird sense of humor. "Make him listen to adorable turtle noises and not be able to join..." he says quietly knowing that the Russian was not doing it to be mean but thought that it would be funny. "You should fuck me and make me messy, like he likes and just not let him join." Sid says before leaning up and Kissing Gino.

Gino kisses back, nipping at the younger man's lips before pulling away, "Not only, but he not allowed to touch anyone until we say, even himself." He whispers laying a few gentle kisses along Sid's jaw and on his ear, "But we must go. Parents still here, dinner waiting." He says, giving one last hug and kiss, "Ok?" He asks. 

Sid smiles and kisses Gino before walking out of the room. When both Gino and Sid entered the kitchen, big smiles on their faces Alex lets out loud sigh before he lets out a loud "Well, shit." The whole kitchen erupting in laughter.


End file.
